sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tear the Hedgehog
TEAR THE HEDGEHOG 'BACKGROUND' Before I get into the characteristics you must know a little bit about his history. (please note that these events are possibilities to the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series but the author does not own the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series or the Sonic franchise and all new events/locations/people to any of these two series in this article are fiction based on fiction) Tear was born four years before Sonic. However Tear was born in a alternate dimension. This dimension according to the inhabitants is Auzetal or according to the Zone cops, dimension -2. In this dimension the inhabitants are split into two "nations", the Kalzkul and the celeborn. The celeborn are divided into two castes, the warrior caste and the civillion caste. Those of the warrior caste are born with extra appendages/bones/missillanious. They then grow up honeing these abnormalies into weapons to protect the celeborn. Tear was born with twin blades in this lower arm which extend into the backs of his hands. Tear attended the celeborn academy of young Akiela (which is the name for the warrior caste). However Tear didn't pay much attention and fell behind in school. Those of the warrior caste also gain a special gem called the Heroic prisms, and if the bearer of these gems attains 7 then he/she becomes an Arc-Akiela and gains multiple abilities. Tear recived his first prism 2 years after his piers. He continued to fall behind after graduating the acadamy and stayed as a low ranking solider. By the time he was 15yrs he had four prisms while his friends had five (although no body usually makes it past that number). During a battle with the Kalzkul, the general of the Kalzkul milita launched a new weapon called the Black Destructex. However it mis-fired and caused both dimensions (I'll get into that a bit later) to be destroyed and all contents to be launched into the multi-verse. Tear found himself in a desert in Efrika with only one prism. He wandered around until he found some local freedom fighters. They were Fuse the fox, J.A.C.K. the mech-sonic prototype, Flash the echidna, and Nya the ferret. He joined the group and fought Eggman in search of other prisms to reunite with his friends and family. He currently has three and is in search of more in mercia. Characteristics Name: Tear Yesopholies Age: 19yrs Gender: Male Height: 4 ft even Weight: 127 lbs Occupation: Efrika Freedom fighters Alinement: Chaotic good Favorite food: Chocolete chip cookies, (sub sandwhiches if you don't include desserts as food) Likes: close combat, Amy Rose, Nicole, the Efrika Freedom fighters, Espio and Tails Dislikes: Fang the sniper, Eggman, the Kalzkul, bad memories Neutral: Sonic, Knuckles, and Flash Speed: Med Power: High Intelligence: low-average Skills: Trained in 17 forms of martial arts, has two sharp blades in each hand, and can preform a spin dash using his claws (he can't preform it normally because of the way his quills are bent) Abilities: Chaos control (must have a chaos emerald) Heroic victory (must have a heroic prism) Claws of fury Chaos lance (shoots a beam at target and the user lunges towards the target abliterating it, requires a chaos emerald) Super forms: Super Tear (gained from 7 chaos emeralds) Chaos Tear (gained from the master emerald) Hyper Tear (gained from a large amount of power rings) Arc-Tear (gained from 7 Heroic Prisms) Friends/Enemies/Rivals Rivals Sonic Knuckles Flash Dr. Fininvas Friends Amy Rose Espio Nya Fuse J.A.C.K. Nebula Eclipse Nicole Sally Vector Charmy Monkey Chan Enemies Metal sonic 3.7.2 Pseudo-Sonic 1.8 Silver Sonic 4.0 Eggman Kalzkul 'Personality' Cool, ignorant, and gets mad easily but would always forgive for a cookie. (his dimension never had cookies/donuts/cakes/chocoletes etc. he consiters them heavenly) Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs